Of All the Women
by NotMe
Summary: Jack is on the island, again. He is all alone, just like the first time, but not for long since I'm writing this story ;]
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Stupid me, I started writing on the last day of the break! This may be the only chapter for a while! I'll see if anybody likes it. DISCLAIMOR: I do own Pirates of the Caribbean.on DVD! Otherwise it's all yours, Disney!  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
[Approximately a year after the movie ends]  
  
Jack didn't feel as angry as he was the last two times. The little island was starting to feel like a temporary getaway. And at least this time he wasn't betrayed by the crew. Sighing, Jack remembered how some foreign ship named "Blazing Sun" attacked his Pearl. Jack's crew succeeded in sinking the attacker but the crew of the "Blazing Sun" managed to capture the "Black Pearl"! Since the battle was close to the island the winners decided to maroon the Captain.  
  
It's been only two days but Jack managed to find a couple of bottles of rum that Elizabeth missed, but there wasn't a lot of them, so he was careful not to drink it all at once. Right now he was climbing a tree in hopes of having a coconut for breakfast when a ship on the horizon caught his eye.  
  
His immediate delight was soon replaced by a loud groan, because Jack saw and recognized the flag. "Of all the people that could sail around here", thought Sparrow-"It had to be Amazon Pirates!" He'd never met Amazons before but he'd heard many stories, and they were mostly about their brutal hatred for men. Of course, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't afraid of some women, unless they were mean, able to fight, and, most importantly, outnumbered him dozens to one.  
  
Soon it became apparent that this ship wasn't going to pay a visit to the island, although they did get pretty close to it and stopped. After a few minutes they turned around and sailed away, leaving Jack puzzled. Soon, however, he started to suspect something and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard sounds of splashing. In a matter of a few minutes, a figure got washed up to the shore, coughing. She was wearing a dark red shirt and relatively tight navy blue pants. Looking up at Jack who was right in front of her the newcomer gasped and fainted.  
  
Jack stared.  
  
Shorter than I expected, but oh well. This is like an intro. 


	2. Nowhere

All right, I shall waste my SAT studying time and write another chapter. Right. Anything written like t h i s is meant to be Italics. Disclaimer: No own POTC  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Jack grinned. This certainly was interesting. He suddenly realized that the girl's face was in the sand and she might have problems breathing! He walked towards her hastily and turned her over.  
  
"I wonder why she fainted", Jack thought, "Am I THAT scary?" Picking her up, he noticed blood dripping down her hand. She was actually wounded but the wet red shirt did a pretty good job of concealing this.  
  
"Bloody 'ell", whispered the captain, examining the deep cut on her arm. Putting the girl down cautiously, he grabbed some rum and tore off the sleeve of his jacket. He carefully lifted her sleeve upper and started cleaning the wound with rum. Almost instantly she jerked up and her other arm instinctively grabbed his, trying to stop the pain.  
  
"Calm down, luv, this needs to be done." The girl wasn't convinced. She jumped away, clenching her shoulder and staring bewildered at Jack.  
  
"You're a m a n !" She looked like she'd seen a ghost instead.  
  
"I'm very glad ye noticed," said Jack winking. "Just in case ye'd also like to know me name, it's Capt'n Jack Sparrow."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eh.right. And ye are?" finally asked Jack, taking a step towards the strange girl. Her straight shoulder-length hair had dried and he noticed that it wasn't just brown but also had rich red highlights.  
  
"I am Andromeda. The daughter of Diana."  
  
"All right, Andromeda, we need to get that woun' of yers cleaned and I happen to be the best doctor on this lil island. And after that yer gonna tell me all about yerself since it gets so damn boring 'ere." With these words Jack attempted to continue treating her wound, but she quickly snatched the bottle of rum out of his hands and stepped away.  
  
"Don't come near me", she said angrily.  
  
"Wow, luv, I'm only tryin' to 'elp you! Capt'n Sparrow 'ere isn't such a bad man."  
  
"All men are bad," she supplied absent-mindedly, cleaning the wound herself. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you a r e one of them after all. One of the crazy Amazons."  
  
Suddenly she froze, eyes staring nowhere. "Not anymore.. I'm not one of the anymore.. I belong nowhere..."  
  
Jack sighed, "No problem, luv. You a r e Nowhere." 


	3. Getting to know each other, part I

Sorry everybody, it's school again AND I'm &^%@" sick. Grrr. Oh yea, I'll try to make chapters longer but it's just like I arrive at some point that seems perfect to end the chapter at. Thank you, Laraeliae Black, Dana5, bimboobee, and akksgurl for reviewing! I feel extremely flattered!  
  
Disclaimer: No own Pirates Of the Caribbean.  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
Jack and Andromeda shared a long but not an uncomfortable silence. Each of them was busy thinking about their problems. Jack came back to reality when he noticed Andromeda licking her lips every so often. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Just tryin' to figure out what's on yer mind, luv."  
  
The girl hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to ask for help from a man, but she gave in. "I am thirsty."  
  
Jack grinned, "Well, I have just the thing for that. Wait a minute, so do you. Why don't ye drink some o' that rum in yer hand?"  
  
"Alcohol is not to be drank instead of water," Andromeda said, sounding as if she were reading from a book.  
  
Jack chuckled, "Luv, open yer eyes a bit. Ye'r on an island in the middle of a huge body of wate'. Forget about the rules, forget about boundries. Well, 'course we're stuck 'ere so that's a major boundry." Jack paused; his lecture didn't go exactly the way he intended it to. Andromeda shook her head, licking her lips almost non-stop now. This was beginning to really bother Jack, in more ways than one.  
  
"Fine, so ye like rules. Well, tell ye what- A couple of years ago I was made the governor of this place. So as long as yer 'ere, ye have to follow me laws."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"I swear on me dear Pearl! It's me ship," he added, seeing her questioning look.  
  
"May I drink this rum?" she asked, shuddering a bit. She'd never asked a man for permission to do something before.  
  
"O' course, darlin'," said Jack, lying on his back and taking a swing of rum from another bottle. "So tell me about yerself. We don't wanna die strangers, do we?"  
  
"What do you wish to know?"  
  
Jack thought about it for a minute. "Have you seen a man before?"  
  
She nodded. "Why were you scared of me then?"  
  
"I still am," she thought and then said, "I was not scared. I was startled! I've never been this close to a man."  
  
"That's very interesting. But I thought even Amazons have to. meet up with men once in a while."  
  
Andromeda frowned, "Yes once in a while we do that when there is a shortage in girls who want to join us. I myself was born as a result of one of those.meetings."  
  
"But ye yerself have never been with a man?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She shook her head, blushing. "It is usually voluntary."  
  
"I see, that's very nice. Almost non-pirates like," observed Jack, half- joking.  
  
"That is because Amazon pirates are above filthy men," blurted Andromeda, immediately regretting these words.  
  
Jack stood up and walked up to her. "I don' know what ye've been taught on that ship of yers but ye should 'ave enough sense not to generalize people like that. Take me fer example: I'm a bloody pirate, I drink, I robe, I kill people." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "But so do ye." Noticing her shivering, he backed away and looked into her eyes. "But that's not my point, luv," he said, regaining his friendly voice, "The point is that both you and I may be pirates but that doesn't stop us from bein' good men. Or women!" he added quickly, noticing her glare.  
  
She got up to her feet. "I am taking a walk."  
  
[AN] So there you have it. A little bit longer, but I think the quality is worse, since I've heard that having a fever doesn't do writing skills much good. 


	4. First Night

CHAPTER 4.  
  
Jack decided to let her go. After all, the girl needed some time to be alone and to think things out. But more importantly, he needed to be alone. with his beautiful bottle of irreplaceable rum.  
  
After a bottle or two he fell asleep. Please note that he fell asleep, but didn't pass out. Who did you think Captain Jack was? Some weakling who can't take alcohol? So he fell asleep and he was dreaming about his Pearl. He dreamt that he was in the water, only a few feet from it, but the faster he swam the farther the Pearl seemed to get. Jack was starting to get really frustrated. Suddenly he thought he heard his beautiful ship crying. "What the 'ell? Boats don' cry," said Jack, waking up.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, the sound of crying still in his ears. "Wait a minute", he thought, "That was no bloody dream." Turning around, he saw the Amazon curled up under the nearby tree, muttering something in her sleep and crying. Jack walked over to her and stared, not knowing what to do. The tears reflected the moonlight and her face was somewhat glowing. She looked so miserable and helpless that for the first time since they met Jack wasn't, even subconsciously, thinking of 'having fun' with her.  
  
He sighed and wiped off her tears carefully. He lied next to her and hugged her, guessing that apart from everything else she was also cold since right now they were not close to the fire, which died out anyway. To his surprise she calmed down and stopped muttering words.  
  
[In the morning]  
  
"Ow!" groaned Jack, waking up with because of a pain in his shoulders and ribs. Apparently the crazy girl flipped him or something. "Wha' was 'at fo'?" he asked.  
  
She was standing next to him, breathing fast and looking very angry. "Do not ever get so close to me again!"  
  
"But, luv, I was only trying to help ye get warm!" said Jack sincerely.  
  
"Cold is nothing," she yelled out, stepping into the water.  
  
"Woah, where do ye think yer going?"  
  
"If you must know, I am going to get my sword and my cloak. I lost them while I was swimming yesterday."  
  
Jack ran up quickly, and grabbed her hand. "Do ye forget about yer condition?" he said, pointing to the wound, "The salt in the wate' is gonna make that hurt pretty damn bad."  
  
"I must get those things. Pain is nothing, I can endure pain," she said persistently. "Aw, but, luv, what do ye think ye've got Capt'n Jack Sparrow fer?" With these words he let her go and dived right in.  
  
Andromeda stared at the water for a while. Amazons didn't usually do favors for each other. Were all men like this one? He told her not to generalize people and perhaps he was right. I mean, there she was, an Amazon and she had dared to go against her Captain's orders and save a little boy's life.  
  
She climbed a tree and grabbed a coconut. He was getting her things, so she would get some breakfast. She divided the coconut and left half of it next to the Jack's rum bottles.  
  
After about 10 min she started to get really worried. Where was he? She went back into the water and dunked her head underwater and looked around frantically. Suddenly, VERY suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder. She pulled her head out quickly and spun around, to find Jack standing there, grinning, with her sword in one hand and her gray cloak in the other.  
  
She took them slowly, still recovering from the shock. "Why..? How?"  
  
"Worried about me, where you? Well, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Nothing bad ever happens to me!"  
  
She couldn't resist saying what she said next, "Oh really, Captain? I suppose you really enjoy being on this island?"  
  
Jack didn't look taken aback at all, instead he fixed his moustache, raised his left hand, doing an odd gesture and said, "Luv, I am an optimist. I see something good in every situation." 


End file.
